The present invention relates to a novel and useful corrective lens for the natural lens of the eye.
Correction of eyesight deficiencies such as myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism and the like have employed the use of lenses which are temporarily mounted in a pair of glasses or contact lenses, the latter being placed on the outer surface of the cornea of the eye. These systems of correction of visual defects are temporary in that the glasses or lenses must be placed and removed during a certain period of time or during certain activities, e.g. while sleeping, swimming, and the like.
Permanent correction of these conditions have been attempted by the performance of kerato-refractive surgery. These surgical techniques include keratomeleusis in which the corneal layer is removed, reshaped, and replaced. Also, radial keratatomy surgery has been used where a multiplicity of cuts into the cornea layer are made to adjust the curvature of the cornea with subsequent healing. These kerato-refractive surgical techniques are not reversible and can result in permanent damage to the structure of the eye if they are not successful.
Intraocular lenses have also been used to solve this problem but they are generally designed to correct for aphakia after cataract removal.
A permanent device for correcting visual defects which is reversible in effect would be a great advance in the field of eye care.